


Grandparents

by bakayuni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Just everyday feelings, M/M, Slice of Life, not all though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayuni/pseuds/bakayuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even though they're the so-called married couple of the group, their own story is surprisingly youthful, if a bit unconventional.</p>
<p>(Series of non-linear drabbles, containing the daily life of the grandparents couple of Seventeen.<br/>Will be updated VERY irregularly. Just a warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleach-blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavily based on [the legendary andromeda show.](https://youtu.be/kN2n3YOvrCA) it's recommended to check it out first, since this chapter may not make sense if you haven't done so.

Soonyoung didn't quite know when this little skit they had became a routine, or even how it began in the first place.

Okay that's a lie, Soonyoung thinks. Soonyoung remembered all too well how it all began. They were doing their usual pre-debut show to raise public awareness about their existence, and it was only him, Seokmin, and Seungkwan; the usual trio, the idiot trio, the favorite trio.

Soonyoung was sporting a really disgusting look, back then. He would be lying if he said that he loved his bleach-blond, greasy hair. No, he hated it with a passion, a passion rivaling that of his love towards dancing, singing or even Seventeen (or his love towards Seokmin, if he really want to go that way).

It was a small mercy when the agency decided to change it to bluish-gray, and definitely less greasy, but it still wasn't quite to his liking. On the other hand, Soonyoung was anything if not positive, so he chants to himself baby steps, baby steps, and (reluctantly) accepted the poor condition of both his scalp and his hair.

But this is where his positivity runs out, because here Soonyoung is with all his bad hair glory, yet one Lee Seokmin decided to grace his presence to mere mortals with his entirely-too-cute brown, fluffed up hair, and oh my god he's wearing his round glasses, the cute Harry Potter glasses and Soonyoung just couldn't take it and he wanted so much to combust right then and there with mixed emotions of adorations and envy because why can't Soonyoung have a great hair like that too!?

Maybe because good hair only fit good people. And Lee Seokmin has continuously proved to be a good person, both in Soonyoung's book and everyone's book (especially in Soonyoung's book). So maybe he would suck it up and squash all petty jealousy and let adoration take over his entire being instead. Except when he went full on Seokmin-fanboy mode, his brain tends to conjure up weird(er) things.

Like how Seokmin would fit right in, with his loose unfashionable clothes and pants so wide his thigh got swallowed up, in a household of one mother and one father with one older son and one younger daughter, and he would be sitting in the nice loveseat reserved for him as he read the latest news about politicians being corrupt and the country getting worse day by day on the newspaper in a croaky voice. And then the mother would chide Seokmin for being so negative, and the little sister would scream, "Grandpa! I braided my own hair today!" to Seokmin and okay he never thought he would be imagining Seokmin as a grandfather, of all things.

But then the cynical grandpa Seokmin would suddenly smile at the daughter, the smile Soonyoung knew all too well, all traces of bitterness disappearing to a boyish grin (despite the not-so-boyish age he currently possessed) as he picked his granddaughter up to twirl her in the air, proclaiming about how proud he is of her! That's my granddaughter! as he proceeds to blow raspberry to her stomach with her struggling to get away but laughing all the same because it tickles, grandpa! and, well.

Well, now Soonyoung really needs to see the real-Seokmin acting like a grandfather in the late 60s. Soonyoung just really needs to know.

(Because how unfair is it, for Seokmin to still look so young and dashing even with wrinkles decorating the corners of his face and with his hair almost the same shade as the artificial gray hair Soonyoung is sporting? Seokmin probably saved the world in his previous life or something, if you had to be that good a person to also have permanent good hair.)

So when a high-pitched voice screeches out of his mouth, he thinks fast. This is not the time to curse at your own mouth for its betrayal, Kwon Soonyoung! This is the time for you to use your head and hope that your brain will not commit the same crime as your mouth!

"Aigoo, Grandpa!"

Of course his brain would betray him too, what did Soonyoung expect?

He was screwed. He was so screwed. A hole to bury himself inside sounds about good right now, if the dirty look Seungkwan threw at him was any indication.

"Ah, grandma!" a voice exclaimed.

So that's most definitely not Soonyoung's voice. Was he daydreaming again? Because it sounds suspiciously like the Grandpa-Seokmin that was twirling his grandchild in the air— 

"Grandma, I'm so hungry! Hurry up and give me food!" the voice continued rambling.

—That was definitely Grandpa-Seokmin's voice who was twirling his grandchild in the air. What the heck. And did the real Seokmin just hit his shoulder? Ouch, the blow hurt too much to only be part of his imagination.

"Aigoo!" he screeched out, partly amazed by how similar it sounds to his own grandmother, "I already prepared food, but someone didn't eat it!"

Seokmin didn't even bat an eyelash at the response. "Haa.. I was saving it for later!" he croaked out, his sigh too heavy to be spouted from an 18-year-old.

Seungkwan probably thought he missed out on something (he didn't), so it might not be Soonyoung's imagination when a fleeting look of confusion crossed the boy's face.

Boo Seungkwan recovers quickly though, so when he butted in with an anguish scream of "FATHER! MOTHER! PLEASE STOP THIS!" Soonyoung could hardly be surprised.

Seokmin probably wasn't surprised too, according to how quick he was to shoot a reply. "Ah daughter-in-law, why did you come just now!?" and Soonyoung has always been a little bit jealous of how seemingly synchronized Seokmin and Seungkwan are, if the instantenous banter they went into is anything to go by. Soonyoung was stuck stuttering at the side, too confused and overwhelmed at the sudden turn of events (nevermind the fact that he's the sole instigator of all this chaos) to actually butt in and make more remarks.

He refused to look stupid though, so he started to ramble, oblivious to the fact that he looked stupid as it was. His savior turned out to be Seokmin (of course), who stopped him when he was the only one left deep in the role. And then they continued the show.

He found out that imitating his grandma's voice was actually pretty tiring on the throat, so he's left a coughing fit in the middle of the show. Seungkwan then croaked out an anguish "Mother!" and he wondered, is this going to be a daily thing now?

(Seungkwan of course, confronted him after the show, a bit miffed that he didn't get to be told about the whole grandparents fiasco. Soonyoung assured him that it was completely accidental, a random skit his genius self conjured on the spot, to which Seungkwan gaped at and continued to exclaim about how thorough the whole thing looked like. Soonyoung agreed.

Soonyoung thinks maybe they should gape at Seokmin together, really.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the 1st chapter! i hope you like it, and feedbacks and kudos would be much appreciated!
> 
> Crossposted at AFF


	2. Sunflower

Have you and Seokmin-hyung ever been jealous?" Seungkwan asked one time when they're sitting side by side after a particularly harsh training, their limbs wrung out of their strength and the mirrors fogging with the amount of vaporizing sweat in the air.

Soonyoung was about to question on why was Seungkwan asking about that kind of thing so suddenly? But then he follows the vocalist's line of sight and, well, he can kind of guess, maybe, if the way Hansol and Seokmin's leaning into each other as they talk quietly in the corner is any indication.

"Hey, don't get too worked up, you know Hansol likes you." He said, nudging Seungkwan's shoulder gently in a way to cheer the other up. "You gotta have more faith in him, Kwan. I know you two just got together recently, but being jealous won't help anyone." Especially not in their line of work when intimacy between all members are encouraged. "If it bothers you that much, the way he's so hands-on with others, you should go talk to him about it."

Probably not the answer Seungkwan's looking for, though, cause soon after Soonyoung said his piece, he frowned. "Who said anything about Hansol?" Seungkwan sighs, exasperated. "Am I not allowed to think about someone else? I'm asking you a question about you, why does that automatically make it sound like I'm asking a question about me?" He grimaced, frustrated, and maybe Soonyoung offended him. He probably guessed wrong, then.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I just don't see why else you're suddenly bringing up this kind of topic. I thought something's bothering you." And he should probably fix that, his habit of jumping to conclusions. It never helps anyone.

At Soonyoung's words, Seungkwan's eyes soften. He quirked up a smile as he replied, "Thanks, but everything's going fine with me and Hansol." He chugged down his water bottle, setting it aside as he locked his eyes on Soonyoung. "So? Have you and Seokmin-hyung ever been jealous?"

They don't get jealous, they don't. That's not their thing, he and Seokmin. They're much better than that. They're not grandparents couple for nothing, this much Soonyoung could say.

And besides, having the predisposition of jealousy just dooesn't entail good news or anything of the sort for them, not when they're both in a group with more than a dozen members, and as much as he would hate to admit it, this isn't some slapstick romcom where jealousy actually brings the couple closer together. This is real life, reality, where if a slight bitter feeling went unsorted or unsolved, it would disrupt not only them, but the group dynamics too. And as much as Soonyoung and Seokmin are carefree people, they're responsible people too, and they won't drag the team down with something so meaningless.

And that's not what it's like to like Lee Seokmin, anyway. It's hard to feel bitter when you like someone with the personality of a sunshine, someone that could lift your spirits up and got you smiling with the light speed it took for someone to get to said sun. That's why he likes it, liking Seokmin. Even back when he thought that the feelings he had are one-sided, it was never bitter. Seokmin himself personally made sure of that.

Seokmin played with the other members, he himself played with the other members. When Seokmin playfully flirted with another member in front of the camera, his first instinct was to smile fondly, because whatever Seokmin does will always make him smile. Even if maybe in the back of his mind, it actually hurts a little. Even if maybe his chest feels a bit constricted, and something is clogging up in the pit of his stomach. He would smile, because Seokmin was smiling, and he loves Seokmin too much to not be smiling too.

But it didn't take a tear to fell out of Soonyoung's eyes for this irrational feeling of envy to vanished completely out of thin air, because at the end of the day, always, Seokmin would lay down beside him for awhile (even if he wasn't exactly sleeping alone, even if he was currently nursing the maknae whose eyes are swollen with the pain of homesickness and a burden too heavy on his yet-to-widen shoulders), smile and stare at his eyes as he stared back, if he wasn't asleep yet. And even when he was (pretending to be) asleep, he could feel eyes on him, and it didn't take a genius to know that Seokmin was smiling over at him.

The next morning, Seokmin wouldn't be there beside him, but he at least understands that the luxury of sleeping side-by-side is hard-earned when you have thirteen boys sharing the same air to breathe in the same living space.

(In the off-chance that they managed to snag a sleeping spot together, all he remembers from those days are the endless chocolate of Seokmin's eyes; so soft, and so intense all at once.)

Soonyoung thought, as he blinked his sleep away, that the ray of sun peeking out of the curtains couldn't even begin to compare to the smile Seokmin threw at him everyday as a synonym of _good morning, did you sleep well?_

"No," he began slowly, carefully, blinking his way back to reality. "I must say we never really have."

They don't get jealous, Soonyoung thinks. Because everytime he planted that ugly seed inside his head, Seokmin went and watered it into a sunflower instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the 2nd chapter! I hope you like it! Feedbacks, comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^


End file.
